


You're My Only Possession

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Tumblr Teen Wolf ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Derek, Body Possession, Caring!Derek, Demon!Stiles, Derek sucks at doing research, Happy Ending, Love Conquers All, M/M, One-Shot, Post season 3a, Some angst, Stiles always has a plan, but fluff too, but kinda hot, but not why you would think, mostly canon compliant, not really smut, seriously the ending might be so fluffy it hurts, sterek, vaguely non-con for a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon has ran roughshod over Beacon Hills.  With all the humans out of commission, Derek is left to research how to beat it.  But when Stile shows up at his doorstep in the middle of the night, can he concentrate enough to find a way to defeat the new threat?</p>
<p>Inspired by the gifset here- http://wolvesofinnistrad.tumblr.com/post/60000406928/oh-he-wants-it-bad-from-you-derek-hears-a</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Only Possession

           Derek hears a knock at the door.  He's been up all night trying to figure out whether they absolutely need to call the clergy to exorcise the demon ravaging Beacon Hills.  This was usually the human's job, but Stiles had left claiming he felt ill, Danny and Ethan had went away for the weekend and Lydia said she just didn't feel like it.  It had been hard adjusting to Scott being his Alpha, of being the lowest member of the pack.  Well, not technically, that was the twins, for trust reasons.  But he and Scott were finally getting along, and that made Derek happy.  He wasn't quite sure who was at the door, the scent was familiar, yet covered up, masked in an odd way.  So Derek was surprised when he opened the door to see Stiles.

          "I thought you were sick Stiles?" Derek said blandly, too tired to deal with the boy's antics.

          "I feel better now," Stiles said, strolling in uninvited.

          He was used to Stiles being annoying and doing as he pleased, but tonight, the way he had such confidence in his actions; well, it made Derek think things he'd been trying to avoid for quite some time.

          "Well, come on in then, won't you?" Derek mocked, trying to keep up his façade while his mind raced with thoughts of what he and Stiles could be doing.  In his apartment.  Alone.  At midnight.

          Stiles shucked off his red hoodie, leaving only an unbuttoned plaid shirt and a tank top covering his chest.  The well-toned chest Derek had dreamt about when he and Cora were gone.  The one he'd tried not to stare at ever since he'd come back.

          "So, did you find anything about our problem yet?" Stiles asked nonchalantly running his fingers through his hair.

          Those fingers, long, elegant and dexterous.  All the things he wished he could do to those fingers.  Things he couldn't even admit to himself that he wanted those fingers to do to him.  It took a moment before he regained his composure.

          "Uh no, no.  I haven't found anything yet," Derek admitted nervously.  Since when was he nervous around Stiles?  He knew he was attracted to him, but he wasn't ever like this.  Then again, Stiles had an aura about him tonight.  An easy confidence that was hitting all of Derek's buttons, ones he didn't even know he had.

          "Looks like you all really are lost without me," Stiles remarked, taking a step closer to Derek.  "I go home for one night and nothing gets done."

          "Hey, I only got a computer last month, give me a break," Derek countered as Stiles approached.  He suddenly realized he was backing against the wall.  When he looked back up, Stiles was only inches from his face.

          "A break.  Yeah, maybe that's what you need," Stiles said, a coy smile playing on his lips.

          And then he kissed Derek.

          Time stopped.  This what what Derek had wanted for a long time, but he never suspected Stiles had too.  He let Stiles' lips linger on his, just a moment, making sure this was what he really wanted.  Then he pounced.  Their lips and tongues in pitched battle for dominance.  And slowly, Derek was losing.  It was then he realized he would let Stiles have him.  If he wanted him.  He had never expected that, didn't think he could give himself in that way, but now, here, he knew it was true.

          As he moaned into the kiss, their bodies intertwining against the wall, his senses revved up.  Every sense was under assault from Stiles.  His nimble fingers grasping at his shirt and rubbing his neck.  The delicious taste of their tongues twirling in each other's mouths.  Stiles' ragged intakes of breath when their lips parted, only for a moment.  His familiar scent, now being ground into Derek's skin, flaring his nostrils.  And last, his eyes; the look of fierce determination and lust shining brightly.

          But something was wrong.  Derek didn't want to admit it, didn't want this to end.  But he knew something wasn't right.  Stiles was too aggressive, totally unlike himself.  He had just pinned Derek's hands above his head, against the wall.  Derek didn't mind, not at first.  He had already accepted that he would let Stiles do what he wished with him, if only to have him, even this once.  But this was too powerful, too demanding, even for Stiles.  Then everything else came back into focus.

          The smell was all wrong, as if someone had taken Stiles' scent, and covered it with smoke.  The taste was off too, a faint ashen flavor that he thought odd, considering he knew Stiles didn't smoke.  Stiles heartbeat was steady, too steady for a human in this situation, intense feelings like this should elicit some response.  But it was the eyes, the eyes were what sealed it.  When he looked into Stiles eyes again, he saw not the beautiful amber, or even his own electric blue reflected there, but cold, dark pupils.  A darkness swallowing up the light in Stiles' eyes bit by bit. 

          He tried to break away, but found that he couldn't.  Stiles had him locked in place, arms pinioned overhead, body trapped against the wall by Stiles' form.  Finally, he used his werewolf strength and broke free, Stiles stumbling backwards before regaining his composure.

          "What's the matter Derek?  I thought this was what you wanted?" Stiles asked, fingers brushing past his swollen lips.  "Haven't you been dreaming about this for a while?"

          "What have you done with Stiles?!" Derek demands, gruff and dangerous.

          "What do you mean?  I'm standing right here," the thing that looks like Stiles replies.

          "You're not Stiles, at least, not completely. I can feel it, taste, smell, hear and see what's wrong," Derek proclaims.

          "Ah, so the jig is up, as they say," comes the response, languid and oozing a calm, sultry air.  "I figured it would take you quite a while to notice, that you'd be too distracted by desire."

          "I would always recognize Stiles, now what have you done with him, and what are you?" Derek commands.

          "Well Stiles is right here, at least his body anyway.  You should know, you were just shoving your tongue down its throat," he replies, a cold laugh erupting from his chest.

          "You're the demon, aren't you?" Derek questions.

          "Ahh, finally put two and two together huh sourwolf?  You know that's what he calls you?  Up in here," he adds, pointing to his head.  "At least, that's what he calls you when he isn't lusting after you, then his thoughts take on a decidedly... filthier vocabulary."

          "Get out of him!" Derek shouts, a mixture of anger and pleading.

          "I don't know Derek, I kind of like it in here," the demon replies, eyes deep pools of black.  "He's all warm and virginal.  Oh, he wants it bad from you.  Dreams about you being his first; how you'd hold him, guide him through it.  Make it memorable for him, leave him begging for it.  And that's what you want, I can see it in your heart Derek.  So give in, come here and screw his brains out, no strings attached, he won't even remember it.  No one will have to know.  You can use this body, just like I am."

          The whole time he spoke, the demon stripped Stiles of his clothes, first his plaid, then his tank top.  Derek was torn between his revulsion at the words coming out of Stiles' mouth, words that were not his, unnatural and wrong, and the ever growing amount of skin that entranced him.  When it reached lower, unbuckling Stiles' belt, Derek broke free of his trance.

          "I said get out of him!" Derek rages, flying towards the demon.

          "Ah ah ah," it says, jumping away gracefully and wagging a finger at Derek.  "Anything you do to me, you do to your beloved.  You're so besotted with him, how could you harm a hair on his sweet little head?"

          Derek can't fight him, he knows that.  only hoped to scare him out of Stiles' body.  His research had turned up nothing,  He was adrift and didn't know where to go.  If only Stiles had had time, could have helped him look for an answer.

          The demon turned pulling his pants off and making sure Derek had a good view of Stiles' ass.  Derek forced himself to look away, he couldn't take advantage of him that way.  And that's when he saw it.  He stared carefully, making sure he understood, before marching forward.

          He spun Stiles' body around and kissed him, hard and fast.  Then gentle, tender and full of warmth.

          "Yes, that's it Derek.  Ravish him," it moaned, a twisted glee barely hiding a dark laugh.

          "I love you," Derek gasped, marking Stiles neck.

          "What?" the demon asked, shocked.

          "I love you Stiles.  I love you, come back to me," Derek panted, carding his hands through Stiles' hair and rubbing circle into his back.  "I know you love me too, I want us to be together, so come home.  I need you."

          "No!  Stop!" it demanded, trying to pull away.  Derek's icy blue eyes flashed, the power behind them flooding through his body.  Stiles body writhed, trying to disentangle itself from Derek's, but to no avail.

          "Stiles, my love, I dream of us together.  I'm ready to give you everything, all of me.  If only you'd have me.  I love you with all my heart, come back to me.  Return," Derek begs, tears in his eyes.

          "This can't be!  I won't let this happen," it screeches, unearthly sounds culled from Stiles' lungs.  "I said stop!  No! Noooooo!"

          And then Stiles' body goes limp.  Derek arms encircle it, holding him up.  Slowly he brings him back up to eye level, his breathing returning to normal.

          "I love you too," Stiles says weakly, his eyes fluttering open.  The black is gone, replaced by the warm brown Derek's loved all this time.

          "You came back," Derek says, almost in disbelief. 

          "Yeah... I knew someone would figure it out... although I thought it'd be my dad," Stiles admits sheepishly.

          "Why?  Why would he have seen the message on your back?  Why didn't you think it would be me?" Derek asks, concern and a tiny bit of hurt tingeing his voice.

          "Because," Stiles falters, looking away.  "I didn't think you felt that way about me.  I never let myself believe you could love me."

          "Well I do, so I guess you're just going to have to deal with it," Derek smirks, drawing Stiles in closer.

          "I think I can live with that, sourwolf," Stiles replies, and Derek knows it's true.  "By the way, what happened to my pants?"

          And that's when Derek cracks up.  He laughs for a good ten minutes, the deep rumble in his chest pulsing through him and into his love.  Stiles laughs too, a gentle, honest laugh.  When they finally catch their breath, Derek leans in and kisses him again, soft and light, belying the deep passion to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case it isn't clear, Stiles writes the secret to beating the demon on his back, where he suspects it won't look. The secret is that when love fills the possessed person's body, the demon can no longer reside there and is banished.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
